


The Mending of Namekku-sei

by Namekkin



Series: The Story of New Namek [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: GT, Original Work, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Antennae Blow Job, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dom Piccolo, Dom/sub, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z Abridged - Freeform, Genderqueer Character, Impregnation, Intersex, Intersex Piccolo, LGBTQ Themes, Lap Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Namekian World-Building, Neurodiversity, Nipple Play, Other, Planet Namek, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Piccolo, Vaginal Sex, dominant piccolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namekkin/pseuds/Namekkin
Summary: 'Piccolo set me down on the bed and immediately pushed me back, grabbing hold of my wrists in one hand and manoeuvring them over my head while he tore at my gi with the other. I wanted to protest -- I liked that gi -- but the words died in my throat as Piccolo pushed his mouth against mine for an almost bruising kiss.'"Need you," he panted, and the edge in his voice ignited full flames of arousal deep in my belly. "Now".'~~~A sexy story for New Namek, set in a post-Z/post-Super timeline, where Piccolo returns to his home planet out of a sense of duty after having Grand Elder Mouri manages to guilt him for "stealing" the prodigious Namekian warrior Nail and leaving the planet vulnerable.But 'peacetime on Namek' isn't as simple as it sounds.
Relationships: Nail/Original Character, Original Human Character/Original Namekian Character, Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Story of New Namek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778440
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters or anything to do with Dragon Ball/Z/Super.
> 
> Except my darling muse Sulug. I do own, and am very grateful for and proud of him.
> 
> None of the Dragon Ball series developed much of Namek's lore, culture and story - the creators of the titular Dragon Balls are nearly forgotten themselves! 
> 
> This story uses the perspective of a transgender/genderqueer human character to offer a unique take on Namekian society, biology and culture.
> 
> Rated M for mature themes, and some later chapters may be rated E. CWs will be noted if needed.
> 
> Relevant AU headcanons follow:  
> *Nameks are typically intersex (similar to slugs that can produce both sperm and eggs), their gender can be defined as non-binary/genderqueer and their orientations as varied and mutable as amongst humans  
> *Their guardian/s may assign pronouns of their choice at birth  
> *It is common for Nameks of all ages to change given pronouns or assume new ones over the course of their lifetimes, for a variety of reasons
> 
> Canon characters retain their assigned pronouns from the source material. Headcanons:  
> *Piccolo is intersex, non-binary, and calls himself "mostly gay" (his words according to Sulug)  
> *Nail is intersex, non-binary, and doesn't identify his orientation according to Earth taxonomy but Sulug says he's "definitely gayer than Piccolo"  
> *Maimai (human OC) is afab, transgender (pronouns he/they) and queer
> 
> *Feedback is appreciated! Please leave a comment or reach out to mun and Sulug @namekkin on tumblr.
> 
> *Trans/queer-friendly interactions only please. TERFs and "science" concern trolls will be blocked.

_Project Title_ : Planet Namek Xenoarchaeological Survey - Field notes 

_Date_ : May, Age 790

 _Principal Investigator_ : Dr G. Son, Faculty of Astroengineering

_Student Name:_

I hesitated filling out the last line on the lab notebook cover. A twinge of guilt nagged at my conscience, chiding me for my sheer arrogance - the arrogance required to accept Professor Son's offer without revealing my unprofessional ulterior motive - even if I couldn't articulate even for myself exactly what the motive _was_.

Just that the means - _escape neurotypical, heteronormative society at any cost_ \- justified it.

I had always felt like an alien on earth... ' _Am I just trying to go home?'_

But there was no time to think about that now. I hastily marked " _M_ " on the notebook, then hurried out of the lab and onto the mostly deserted campus, clutching tightly to it and the memory key I had borrowed from Professor Son. It contained a copy of the entirety of his unpublished work on Planet Namek and the Namekians, and I had promised to review it in preparation of our field trip to the distant planet.

I didn't have much to pack. No one close enough to bother saying goodbye to. My boss at the bar had given me grief for giving less than two weeks' notice, but those shifts would be gratefully snapped up by the other servers.

It wasn't accurate to say I was going home. But it's not like I was leaving it, either.


	2. New Namek Field Notes (Pt. 1)

Planet Namek Xenoarchaeological Survey - Field notes (volume 2)

 _Date_ : Age 794 (Earth), Year 17 (New Namek)

_The longer I spend on New Namek during rebuilding, the more I learn about the slug and snail-like species who are so much more advanced than humans._

_When it comes to reproductive success, Nameks are less like marsupials and more like humans than it appears at first glance._

_It looks like delegating egg production to the Grand Elder on Old Namek was a feature and not a bug. Many on Earth blame Old Namek's sparse population, and by association the Grand Elder presiding when Frieza attacked, for the loss of the planet._

_After observing Moori's laissez-faire approach, it's easier to see Grand Elder Guru's monopoly on reproduction as an attempt at population control._

_This is because - leave warrior Namekians to their own devices and they will lay more eggs than you know what to do with!_

_The warrior class’ size & power makes what can be a life-threatening, days-long labor for a small, sinewy mage look like nothing._

_It turns out that Namekians, especially the hot-blooded warriors, engage in a lot of sexual activity. Bondmates and polyamorous relationships are common and grow out of the many hours warriors spend training & meditating together._

_Bonds between a warrior and a mage are less common, but they occur. These unions are responsible for the handful of mage class hatchlings we have now._

_I’ve seen two warriors training until one signaled to the other to stop, so he could go spit up a giant egg, collect himself, and then go right back to sparring, the egg forgotten in the dust._

_Our village has so many eggs and hatchlings now... and almost every one is a warrior class Namekian. If it hasn’t happened already, soon the historic breakdown of 14% Warrior class and 86% Mage class in the population will be reversed._

_Not only are we at risk of losing the cultural and mystical aspect of Namek culture with so few young mages, including the relationship to Namek's dragon Porunga - we are running out of housing and even child care capacity. Elders can manage minding one or two younglings, but they are quickly overwhelmed with more. Namek children are not as fragile nor dependent as human ones, but they do require supervision, discipline, and plenty of water and love._

_M_

Smiling to myself, I stopped writing. Work had become life, and my life was also my work. 

Piccolo thinks it's just fantastic and can't wait for the hatchlings to be ready for training, but I am getting worried about the dwindling mage class.

All of our own babies - birthed the bio female Earthling way - have been warrior class. Even Caraca - whom Mouri was certain had mage energy before and after she was born - could not be considered a full Namekian mage.

Piccolo insists all the hybrids will be trained as warriors to take advantage of their hybrid super-abilities. Piccolo, stubborn as he is, scoffs when I bring it up and usually says something like "If we had more Nails and fewer Kamis when Frieza attacked, we'd be having this conversation on Old Namek!"

True.

But I have made up my mind to overcome the awkwardness and address with Grand Elder Mouri. It is not my place as an earthling to tell the Namekians what to do - but it is my duty to pass on the hard-earned truths learned through centuries of Earth history - that too many lusty, battle-hungry warri _ors_ does not a peaceful society make.


	3. 'Social Problem' on New Namek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look at the events that got our narrator involved in life on New Namek.
> 
> A big THANK YOU to @MariekoWest for kindly suggesting the addition of this chapter

I made sure to wait for when Piccolo was in the distant _Shell_ Region training novice warriors and Sulug was on watch at Grand Elder Moori's. That way I'd have the most freedom and least resistance to get through to the stubborn elder.

Moori chose to live here in the flagship village instead of in an isolated tower. He liked to hear gossip firsthand if possible and keep an eye on what was going on for himself. Not least for that reason, Piccolo would have much preferred to live further out in the wastelands.

 _'How things have changed,'_ I marvelled, remembering how it was an Earthling like me came to be so entangled in the affairs of a distant alien race of mystical slug warriors.

~~~

_Approximately four earth years earlier, at Dende's Lookout_

Piccolo stood at the edge of the Lookout, gazing impatiently towards the cloud cover below the temple.

"You know they won't fly up from down there." Coming up from behind Piccolo, Dende's amused comment managed to startle the taller Namek, who turned to face the young Guardian with a perturbed expression.

"They're late." Piccolo replied without a hint of sarcasm or humor.

Dende was used to staying positive in the face of Piccolo's pessimism. "When have you known Goku to be on time? And it's not like we're depending on _him_." Dende knew that Piccolo's relationship to the previous _Kami-sama_ had been fraught before their fusion, so he chose his words carefully. The young Kami's first impression of the prickly Earth-born Namek was of insecurity and rage, but time had mellowed both the former self-proclaimed Demon King and view. "It's Goha-"

As soon as he heard Gohan's name, Piccolo's posture stiffened and he turned around again - looking not at the Guardian addressing him, but a few feet past where he stood - just in time for a loud _pop_ to sound and the bespoke Saiyan father and son to appear in a cloud of _instant transmission_ -induced smoke.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted the two Namekians with a salute.

"Goku. Gohan." Piccolo bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Piccolo-san, good to see you," Gohan advanced to his beloved mentor for a side hug, which Piccolo accepted. "What's going on?"

Piccolo looked accusingly at Goku. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Dende sweat dropped while Goku laughed nervously and Gohan took on a concerned expression.

"I knew you could explain it better, Piccolo."

Piccolo's gaze switched to Gohan. "It's New Namek. Nobody attacked, the planet's fine -" Piccolo clarified, in response to Gohan's look of alarm - "but there's some kind of 'social problem'." Piccolo scowled.

Dende spoke up. "What Piccolo-san says is true. We don't know for sure what is going on, but we know that Grand Elder Moori has requested that Piccolo return immediately to New Namek to assist." The native-born Namek's expression faltered, and for a split second a look of worry creased his forehead. He recovered quickly however, and continued. "Moori spoke of Namekian social life and practices that were not familiar to me. He said I missed out on learning about them because I left New Namek when I was so young."

Both Gohan and Goku blinked in surprise.

"A _social problem_ on New Namek and they want Piccolo-san?" exclaimed the Saiyan hybrid. "Not _you_ , Dende?" Gohan looked between the two Nameks, inviting either to reply.

Piccolo snorted and crossed his arms. "Don't ask me. I didn't believe it either until I heard it from the old man himself."

"He did want us both to go," the young Guardian added hastily. "But when I explained I cannot abandon my duties as Earth's Guardian, he suggested Piccolo-san go and bring a trustworthy assistant of his choice." Dende smiled warmly at Gohan.

Gohan grinned pumped his fist, beaming at his lifelong friend. "Look at that! Adventure on Namek just like old times!" 

Before Piccolo could dampen Gohan's enthusiasm, Dende interjected. "And just like in the past, you'll need a ship and a full crew." Dende looked at Goku. "Do you think we could ask Ms. Bulma if she'd like another trip to Namek?"

Goku sweatdropped.

Gohan furrowed his brow for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "I know! One of my students has been pestering me for extra credit work recently." He looked thoughtful."Smart kid, very hard worker. Curious. A memory that rivals yours, Piccolo-san."

"Trustworthy?" Piccolo raised a brow ridge.

"Absolutely. A little awkward sometimes, but a very pure ki signature for a human." Gohan held Piccolo's gaze to emphasize his confidence.

Piccolo remained silent.

After a few agonizing moments, Dende spoke. "Then it's final. Gohan, please arrange to bring your student here as quickly as possible. Leave the travel arrangements to me." The Earth's Guardian beamed, reassured that his perpetually-targeted family would flourish and blossom with the help of his beloved friends. Just like the ancient Namekians from the stories Moori used to tell him and Cargo when they were younglings on Old Namek. _Flourish and blossom like the bountiful_ Ajissa _on New Namek._

~~~

_Present time, Moori's village_

_'Now that I think of it, did I ever get that letter of recommendation from Professor Son?'_


	4. Grand Elder Moori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our narrator, Earthling Maimai, is concerned about how Grand Elder Moori is encouraging repopulation on New Namek. Hoping that their status as Piccolo's mate lends them some credence, they head to the Grand Elder with a mind to warning him about the dangers of his plan.

Just as I'd hoped, Piccolo's student Sulug received me at the Grand Elder's house. "Maimai-kun," he bowed his head in acknowledgement. "It is always an honor to see you. How is Piccolo-san?" Porunga bless Sulug - that boy never gives me any trouble. I can't figure out if he's nursing a crush or just really scared of Piccolo. Maybe both.

The old man was fussing over several eggs expected to hatch soon. Until recently egg-minding duties were secondary even for him, as he is not nearly as prolific as his predecessor, Grand Elder Guru.

"Ah, _Daimao_ -chan," Moori's greeting implied more than just that he'd seen I had come alone. He'd never say that in front of Piccolo. "Just who I needed to see."

I bowed before replying, looking up at the Elder. " _Majunia's_ hearing is at least as good as yours, _Saichorou_."

Moori quickly recovered and gestured towards the collection of eggs, beaming. "They'll start cracking any time now."

"That's great news!" I smiled broadly - seeing him run his hands over the surfaces of the eggs expertly checking for signs of hatching was genuinely heartwarming. "But we have to figure something out. Cargo's village can still take these three, but Carcol's village reported two more laid yesterday. And three more new eggs are coming from the Shell Region today."

Moori turned around to face me, still beaming. "Praise Porunga! Miraculous! A testament to the Namekian race that the restoration of our planet has brought about the revival of our people... To our former glory in one generation, no less!"

" _Saichorou_ -"

"Between the warriors and the hybrids, New Namek will be safe and protected. Praise Porunga."

"Praise Porunga," I repeated in my best _Christmas & Easter Christian. _"Grand Elder, we can't keep this up. Not unless we stop training so many warriors and have them build more housing."

Moori stayed silent, considering.

I exhaled. "And we have to stop the warriors from laying so many eggs. We don't have enough elders and adult Dragon Clan Namekians to rear them - not until Shale is mature enough to head a village."

Moori's shoulders had tensed and then relaxed. He puffed out his chest with pride as though Shale were _his_ child. "Well, in that case, have the warriors build a new village. We will prepare for the initiation ri-"

" ** _No_**!" My voice was so forceful that Moori stood frozen in place. This was why I had come without Piccolo and when Sulug was the attendant on duty. "He's not mature, not even close. He's like his father!"

Moori's usually furrowed brow furrowed more. _If he says anything about Piccolo's hearing, I swear..._

"I don't know enough about Katats' lineage. I don't know _why_ Piccolo's physical maturity outpaced other Nameks’ yet, but I know Shale’s not ready to head a village. And, I can't ask the mages to assist me with translating the ancient Namekian texts when we have our hands full with so many eggs and hatchlings."

"Shale is at least as strong as his father and can defend a village just as well."

"It's not about strength. It's that he's still a child. A half-earthling child, and on earth we don't put two year olds in charge of villages."

I don’t believe in name dropping and rank pulling, unless it’s to spare others from suffering. Moori did not look pleased at the reminder that his best warrior was neither a native-born Namek nor kin to Guru’s descendents.

The Grand Elder was not accustomed to being challenged. If I were any other interloper I’d be eating a ki blast right about now.


	5. Challenging the Grand Elder

The Grand Elder was still trying to find his words when Sulug appeared at the chamber door. "Sir, Cargo is here." He glanced at me and his antennae inclined slightly. "Oh, he's looking for you too, _Maimai_. He went by your house to drop off Caraca but didn't want to leave her alone there with Gast."

 _Maimai_ is the Namekian name I took when I moved here. Gast could be trusted at home alone for a few hours and was much more responsible than headstrong Shale - which is why Piccolo always took Shale with him when he was training. 

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved for or annoyed at the interruption and smiled at Sulug, causing his antennae and ear tips to blush almost imperceptibly. "Thank you, brother."

I turned back to Moori, who was now glowering at me as though I were a Frieza henchman. I set my jaw, trying to look as serious as possible. "I mean it, _Saichorou_. There is nothing wrong with repopulating, but we have to be thoughtful about it."

Moori said nothing.

"Having twice as many younglings and youth than mature adults all at once is a very bad idea. Such societies know nothing but unrest on earth."

With Sulug there, Moori had to end the discussion and assert dominance. "Well, of course, Maimai- _chan_. Even the hapless spawn of Katats conquered it singlehandedly. If he had been trained as a true Namekian warrior," Moori puffed out his chest again, "neither you nor Majunia would be there. Or here."

 _Burn_. I hoped Piccolo didn't hear _that_.

"Very well, _Saichorou_." The discussion was over. "Like I said, I haven't been able to learn as much about the history as I'd wanted by now." I glanced at the eggs. "But I will say this: why did Grand Elder Guru restrict egg-laying to himself? And why, when Frieza attacked, were only _fourteen_ namekians capable of defense?"

Sulug inhaled sharply. I almost felt the poor boy's shivers down my own back. I couldn't communicate telepathically, but I sent a silent plea to Sulug to forgive me for the mood this might put Moori into. _I'll get you back, my friend._

"It wasn't that Guru didn't know what he was doing. And that's not me saying that. Not Piccolo, either." I looked him dead in the eye. "It's Nail."


	6. Caraca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cargo, a Namekian mage and the brother of Earth's guardian Dende, meets with Maimai to reveal shocking information about Caraca, their hybrid child with Piccolo.

I felt for Cargo, who'd suffered as much as Dende and Nail. I also admired him, because despite it all, he'd grown into a wise and empathic community leader. The young mage served in a similar role as healer for Namek's warriors as Dende did for Earth's.

Before I could greet him and Caraca, a short, stout figure shot out from behind Cargo's leg - it was Mouri's eldest Esca, tearing past me and nearly colliding with Sulug in his haste to get to his father.

" _ **Esca**_!" Cargo tried to scold the boy but only succeeded in upsetting Caraca.

"It's OK." I rolled my eyes in the direction of the Grand Elder's chamber for Cargo's benefit as I reached for the fussing baby. "Was on my way out anyway."

Cargo's left antennae flickered quickly in reply as he transferred squirming Caraca to my arms. It was the Namekian equivalent of a raised eyebrow, and the safest way to critique the leader of a race with supersonic hearing who was in the next room.

I frowned deeply, furrowing my brow to imitate the dour elder. Cargo smirked and stifled a giggle.

"Everything OK? I can't imagine what could come between this tiny green bean and her beloved Uncle Cargo." I stepped past the young mage and outside Mouri's home, confident that Esca and Sulug would occupy the old man's attention for the moment. Outside, I led Cargo to the picnic bench and took a seat at the presently unoccupied 'village square'. "Sulug said you were looking for me?" I tried to settle Caraca onto my lap, but it was a lost cause.

"Sorry." Cargo gave me an apologetic look, then settled into the seat beside me. "I wouldn't have brought her back so early, but we're low on milk, and two extra water bottles weren't enough." His gaze dropped to the tiny alien, who was now pushing her face insistently into my gi top - universal 'baby' for _I'm hungry_.

"It's fine." I pulled off my cowl - a traditional white Namek-style one, of course - and set it aside before making to loosen my gi. Caraca was momentarily distracted, screeching and trying to reach for the garment as I set it on the table behind me. "No, no, little one," I scolded gently, then brought my face close up to hers and kissed her between her stubby little antennae. "Thought you were hungry, my little slug bug!" The attention made Caraca squeal in delight, finally settling down once I shifted her little body into the familiar nursing position.

"She's an adorable and special little slug, that's for sure. And I think I know why now, too."

I couldn't read Cargo's tone, but didn't lift my gaze from the bundle in my arms. "Oh? Any idea why her clan lineage is so unclear? What about being bio female?"

"You know about Namekian fusion?"

"I know of it. I know Piccolo has done it, but he says he wasn't supposed to."

"He's right. Fusion is only ever to be used as a last resort, and only to selfless ends - typically involving protection of Namekku-sei." Cargo paused and glanced towards the Grand Elder's home. "So, in the case of Nail and Piccolo, it passes muster."

"I'd hope."

"I've been researching the sacred texts for more information about fusion. Most references to it appear in the context of catastrophic circumstances like Frieza, and Piccolo and Nail are the first I'm aware of who actually survived a threat like that following a fusion."

"Maybe fusion evolved adaptively as a result of constant attempts to conquer Namek for the Dragon Balls?...Ow! Caraca!" The milk had stopped flowing, so Caraca got my attention with a bite. "Careful not to hurt Maimai with those fangs," I murmured while shifting to give her access to the other breast.

Cargo shook his head. "The earliest references to fusion suggest it was known and adapted from another domain of Namekian life into defense - not that it evolved in response to danger."

Namekian fusion didn't evolve as a response to threats? But, that was the only reason it was ever permitted. So why did they start practicing fusion in the first place?

Caraca cooed and snuffled against my chest. Before I could stop it, a free association flashed through my mind. ' _She's just like her-'_

I turned to face away from Cargo, hoping he didn't see my cheeks redden. “On earth the only imperative for any sort of fusion-type behaviour is sexual reproduction."

Cargo inhaled sharply and I sensed his posture stiffen. "That's where I think it evolved from. Namekian history and legend from both the Dragon and Warrior clans make numerous references to bondmates in the lore of the ancestral Grand Elders - even some that could represent hybrid offspring of Nameks and other races. The sources that Dende provided about Earth slugs and gastropods really clarified that sexual reproduction is how our people have been able to survive and adapt from atrocity and adversity." Now it was Cargo's turn to blush.

"Is that why Caraca is special? She's the first assigned-female-at-birth Namek born in living memory?"

"Part of it." Cargo looked uneasily at the baby in my arms. "And it does make her special, but I was also able to get a read on her ki signature, at last."

Something wasn't right. Cargo should be more excited to share anything he'd learned. Caraca's ki signature had been unclear from the start, which didn't concern me much in and of itself. Piccolo was more anxious to figure it out. So was Moori. It was the _one_ thing they agreed on."What is it?"

Cargo glanced up at me, then looked anxiously past the Elder's house and towards mine. "Where is Majunia right now?"


	7. Thank You, Brother Cargo

After dealing with Moori, having Piccolo's given name returned in response to earnest engagement twice within two conversations was more than a little irritating. But Cargo had just dealt with Moori's kid _and_ my kid all day, and had been so kind as to offer his favorite sprout extra attention - nourishment and insight into her mysterious heritage. I owed my brother empathy and patience.

The mage's anxiety appeared to subside only a little but he pressed on, his eyes darting back towards the Grand Elder's home before settling back onto mine. "Her ki was unreadable for so long because it felt - not muted, not repressed - but translated, if you will."

In contrast to on my home planet, taking a few moments of silence before speaking is a virtue and considered respectful on Namek. I bowed my head to show deference to my childrens' kin and caregiver. "Piccolo is training young warriors in the Shell Region. I'm confident he's not concerned with us here in the village at the moment, brother."

The confusion on my face at the awkward silence that followed must have been obvious because the first thing Cargo blurted out was "...It has nothing to do with her human heritage."

I hadn't been concerned about that, but also hadn't doubted that whatever was troubling enough about Caraca's energy signature to preoccupy both Piccolo and Moori had to do with her Namekian side.

"It's Nail's ki, and it was so unreadable for so long because the _kin flame_ was so unusual. None of the mages had seen it before, and Moori couldn't make anything of it. Neither could Dende. It turned out that's because it was tempered and influenced by D- _Piccolo's_ signature."

 _Nail's_ ki. So that meant... "Her father is Nail?"

Cargo's voice faltered when he replied. "Well, it depends how you define _father,_ Maimai-kun," he said evenly. "When he fused with Nail, Piccolo acquired his power and his _essence_. I think essence is similar to earthlings' DNA."

As if agreeing with Cargo, Caraca let out a satisfied burp as she sleepily detached from my breast, already half in a milk coma. Straightening her compact frame and patting her back with her face over my shoulder, I turned to face Cargo - Nail's brother - with a resolute expression.

"I understand, my kin. Leave Majunia to me."


	8. Fuse/Invert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some time alone to reflect, Maimai considers the meaning of what Cargo revealed in their conversation.

"Maimai, you're home!" Gast hurried to the foyer/common room of the house. He was our middle child and in stature, mannerisms and personality, he very much took after me. His ki and natural abilities identified him as a Warrior Clan Namekian, but he was often more interested in reading and, when he played with other children, tabletop games like chess and cards. Although his social skills sometimes lagged behind those of his peers - something that I empathized with so deeply it ached - being Shale’s brother provided some protection.

"Glad to see you too, _greenbean_. No sign of Piccolo and Shale yet?"

Gast frowned, shaking his head. From his body language I could tell he wanted to ask me something.

"Is everything OK, sweetheart?" I moved past Gast to set Caraca into the baby carseat in the common room that I had brought from Earth. 

"Can I go to Esca's house to play?"

I paused, buying some time before responding. I wasn't sure about Gast spending so much time with Esca lately. Moori's eldest son had been the apple of his eye from the day he hatched and consequently, a spoiled brat. But he was also a mage, and Gast loved Namekian magic - after Cargo had taught him to read Namek, he'd abandoned his collection of Earth literature and started studying spells and rites on his own. Not having fit in as well as Shale with other children from the Warrior clan, Gast cherished his friendship with Esca.

I didn't want to discourage learning, nor deny Gast a friend when he enjoyed less social success than Shale. I also needed our family, marked as outsiders from Earth and descendants of the evil Demon Clan Namekian Piccolo Daimao Sr, to remain on good terms with Grand Elder Moori.

And, after the conversations with Moori and Cargo, I needed uninterrupted time to think.

"Sure, _greenbean_. Have fun with Esca. And no trouble!"

"Bye, Maimai-" Gast's voice was distant; he was already out the door.

Cargo's information had only confirmed what I instinctually suspected about Caraca's ki signature: that Nail was involved. And, it wasn't so much _fusion_ as I was concerned with as _inversion_ , or more crudely _switching_ : something of which (as far as I was aware) only one living Namek has memories and experience.

 _Piccolo_.

He owes it to the Namekian fusion/fission memories he inherited from his sire King Piccolo, as well as wisdom gained from his fusion with Kami-sama. It isn't well known, but there is a way that a fused Namek like Piccolo can give temporary control of his body over to a fusee - _inverting_ their physical self and conscious' with one another. In such a scenario, Nail would assume control of Piccolo's body while Piccolo would retreat to Nail's mind, inverting their state since the day the two Nameks fused to battle Frieza on Old Namek.

I found no references to inversion or switching in my research, and it looks like Cargo didn't either. If fusion was so forbidden and fission even less common, maybe inversion was a hack. Whose idea had it been in the first place anyway? Nail's or Piccolo's?

~~

_Keeping track of time on Namek was difficult because of the lack of a lunar cycle and permanent daylight, but I guessed it must have been around an Earth year ago when Piccolo first brought it up._

Adult Nameks never slept much unless they were recovering from a particularly taxing battle, injury or illness. Developing hatchlings and younglings needed some sleep, and our hybrids needed even more owing to their Earthling DNA. Piccolo didn't sleep, per se, but he did typically go to bed and wake up with me.

That time, I had awakened from a deep sleep and shifted closer to Piccolo's side of the bed. Instead of curling into his embrace, my shoulder collided with his knee. I opened my eyes and twisted my neck back to see Piccolo with his arms crossed in his meditative pose, in his turban and full weighted training gear. He wore a scowl and I could tell by the way he was holding his shoulders that something was bothering him.

"Sorry, Maimai," he intoned softly when I bumped into him. "He wouldn't quiet down at the waterfall, so I came back here."

"Who? Shale?" 

Piccolo grunted. "No. Nail. He's been nagging me about it for so long. Now he won't even let me meditate anymore."  
  
"Nagging you about what?...Did you say _Nail_?"

Piccolo gritted his teeth, baring his fangs as his shoulders tensed up even more.

"What does Nail want that he won't leave you alone for?" I tried to sound empathic. Piccolo had said that both Nail and Kami annoyed him with unwanted thoughts and imagery sometimes. Maybe there was a good reason Nail was pestering Piccolo. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Piccolo blinked and did a double take at my words. "He wants _you_."

~~~  
  
Refocusing myself to the present and remembering the outcome of that conversation, my gaze settled on sleeping Caraca.

_It never occurred to me that I could get pregnant from just the one time._


	9. Vulgar Talk (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes detailed discussion of Namekian reproduction; with references to human reproduction and secondary sex characteristics. 
> 
> Also, sex between Maimai and Piccolo, and discussion of consensual sex between Maimai and Nail (with Piccolo's reluctant blessing and cooperation).

_When Piccolo and Nail switched bodies, it was so fleeting and intense that the memory felt more like a dream._

I blushed and scowled a little, remembering how I had wondered if it was possible considering the timing of Caraca's conception and birth, but had shrugged off those questions as unanswerable and therefore irrelevant. New Namek's lunar system was a minor gravitational force on the planet in comparison to its three blazing suns, and my human menstrual cycle had never reasserted itself here. It was impossible to know when or if I was fertile; the babies just came when they came. _And in any case_ , I had rationalized to myself, _who on Namek would question Caraca's paternity in the first place?_

I swallowed as an image of Nail materialized in my mind's eye. _Yes, he looked very much like Piccolo, but -- his shoulders were even broader and his biceps even bigger; his jawline set just the same, while his cheekbones were more delicately curved --_

Sitting straight up on the sofa, I cast a sideways glance at Caraca.

 _Nail's lips are softer and fuller_ \-- I thought Caraca's were like that because she was born bio-female and assigned female at birth -- _oh_. _No. It's true,_ I thought as I looked at my daughter in a new light. _Why did I assume the things that made her different from her brothers had to do with her currently assigned gender?_

How _earthling_ of me. And how _Piccolo_ of Piccolo never to question or be suspicious like many men from Earth.

~~~

_Three years earlier, in the bedroom of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Piccolo_

Piccolo drew me to him, not caring that we were still panting, still sweating -- he was still inside me -- and both really needed a shower. My heart leapt as he ran a rough, clawed hand from its favorite resting place on the most easily accessible breast down to my belly. I felt him bury his face in my hair -- it was so cute how much he loved my hair -- before he squeezed gently, pricking my skin with the tips of his talons.

Could he tell it was swollen...?

"I'm going to have a baby," I blurted out. Piccolo's hand stiffened on my belly, but he didn't move otherwise. He snorted into my hair.

"Oh. Why?"

He sounded both so nonchalant and confused, but also unfazed. This emboldened me. "Why? Because of--" I waved a hand over our naked entwined figures. "I told you this is how humans reproduce, and it might work with humans and namekians." Piccolo hadn't loosened his grip, so I continued. "It looks like it did." I laughed a little, unable to contain myself. I had known for a couple of weeks now. _A real Namekian baby!_

Still, Piccolo's body language betrayed nothing. _Did he understand?_

After several moments, Piccolo's hand snaked up to my breast and squeezed it as he pulled me closer to him. His lower body pressed against mine and he brushed hips lips against my shoulder before he rumbled breathily into my ear, "Amazing. A part of you and a part of me combined into one. Forever."

I felt goosebumps prickle the back of my neck as I realized Piccolo understood, _perfectly_.

~~~

_Approximately one year prior to present time, in the bedroom of Piccolo and Maimai's home on New Namek_

" _Nail_. The Namek you fused with to fight Frieza."

Piccolo grunted _yes_.

"He _wants_ me, hm?" I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on one elbow, making eye contact with Piccolo. His frown softened when I slid the other hand over the fabric of his _gi_ covering his inner thigh. "How does he-" I froze. "Can he _see_?"

Piccolo's gaze shifted, his cheeks purpling ever so slightly and his ears pinning. " _Hn_."

"Oh, for Kami's sake." Mortified, I flopped back onto the bed, covering my face with my hands. "Did you _know_?"

"Of course not! Not until he started - _harassing_ \- me, about it." Piccolo set his jaw.

"Harassing how?" I pressed. "Does he tell you what to do, or...?" I realized too late this was the wrong thing to say.

Piccolo bared his fangs and growled. "I don't listen to that fool, okay?" he snapped. "He's like... Namek's _Master Roshi_." Piccolo scowled.

I laughed despite the tension. "So he likes to watch... Isn't that sort of a compliment?" I gave Piccolo my most fetching smile, and reached out to trace my fingertips over his beautiful pink abdominal muscles. "On both your taste _and_ technique?"

"He's too focused on your body."

"What about my body?" I tried and failed to hide the interest in my tone. It wasn't a topic we discussed often... And Piccolo's discomfited expression was why. He was a man of few words -- definitely, few sentimental words -- but I wasn't talking about him; I was talking about Nail.

" _Vulgar_ stuff. He talks as dirty as if he were an Earth or Saiyan male." Piccolo refused to make eye contact.


	10. Vulgar Stuff Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Maimai's urging, Piccolo details what he means by 'intrusive'.
> 
> *Piccolo and Nail can communicate telepathically post-fusion (as shown in Dragon Ball Z Abridged); dialogue in scare/italicized quotes

I looked Piccolo in the eye, making sure he caught the glint. "Namek's greatest living warrior can't handle some _vulgar_ teasing?"

"Maimai, it's not teasing. It's... _intrusive_." 

"You can't ignore it?"

"I've _tried_."

~~~

 _'_ _That's good, that's good, brother_ -'

' _Nail_ _!_ ' Piccolo allowed Nail's gruff voice to distract him from making love to Maimai. Mouri was on his case about warrior training, Shale and the other young warriors were testing his patience daily, Nail had been pestering him more than ever and Piccolo had been _very much_ anticipating this time with Maimai alone. ' _Fuck_ off _!_ '

Nail laughed. ' _Get Maimai to talk like that_.' Piccolo ignored him, readjusting his grip on Maimai's hip with one hand and using the other to catch and hold still a jiggling breast, pausing for a second to admire the taut, rose-colored nipple. Maimai moaned loudly when Piccolo moved in to suck and flick his tongue against it.

' _F-fuck_ ,' Nail groaned. Maimai's breasts drove him crazy - whether he just caught the hint of their swell hidden under conservative Namekian robes, a teasing glimpse while nourishing the hatchlings, or - what he especially loved - seeing them blushing, naked and bouncing while riding Piccolo. ' _Lie back so we can watch them_ ,' ordered the native-born Namek in a raspy voice that betrayed he was seconds from losing it.

Piccolo was about to tell Nail where to go once again when Maimai inclined their neck, slurping Piccolo's left antenna into their mouth. "Mmm..."

"Maimai...! FUCK!" Piccolo shouted as _he_ lost it, thrusting his hips up and throwing his head back. His antennae now out of reach, Maimai pulled themselves to Piccolo's wide chest and buried their face in the warrior's neck, kissing and nibbling the sensitive spot between his jawline and his earlobe to work him through his climax. It was only after Piccolo lay back on the on bed, cuddling Maimai in his arms, that he realized Nail had fallen silent too. 

~~~

"He used to only do it when we were--" Piccolo looked away. "But lately it's ridiculous--"

I raised an eyebrow.

"-All the time." Piccolo continued. "Training, meditating, spending time with the boys. He demands that I take you so he can watch-"

For the first time during the conversation, I felt my cheeks warm up. 

"Ignoring him doesn't work. Saying no doesn't work. It just makes him search my conscience and bring up memories at the most _inopportune_ times." Piccolo gritted his teeth. 

The question of whether Kami benefited from Nail's badgering and memory rummaging died in my throat. Piccolo was genuinely upset. "I'm sorry, Picco," I empathized, then frowned. "How did Nail say I could help?"

~~~

' _Let me have Maimai. Just once._ '

'No.'

' _And then I'll leave you alone._ '

'No, you won't.'

' _You trusted me on fusion, brother. Why don't you trust me with inversion?_ '

'I don't care about inversion. I don't trust you with Maimai.'

' _What's the worst that could happen?_ '

'Nothing, because it won't.'

' _Have you asked Maimai?_ '

~~~

"You told him you asked and I said no, didn't you?" 

"No," Piccolo objected with a scowl. "I told him _I_ said no."

"Why? If it will get him to leave you alone so you can focus on training again, why not?" 

Piccolo gave me an incredulous look, pursing his lips.

"You're adorable when you're jealous, my earthborn _Namekkusei-jin_. It's the norm here."

Piccolo remained silent.

"Piccolo, you're the one who hangs out with warriors all the time. Everyone's intersex, villages raise children, and there's no such thing as legal property or marriage."

"You sound like you want it to happen." Piccolo's tone was more questioning than accusatory.

I did want it to happen. Very much.

I wanted to meet and get to know intimately this legendary and mysterious Namekian warrior. It would be an opportunity to learn about Namekian inversion, and maybe I could interview him about Old Namek. "If the price to pay is taking him to bed, I can accept that," I said solemnly.

Piccolo's gaze caught my eye, and his brow ridges drew slightly together as though he were scrutinizing me. " _Hmph_." Then he closed his eyes and dropped his head, shifting into a meditation. The conversation was over.


	11. Shale's Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shale and Piccolo return from training with a surprise. Maimai is even more surprised with how Piccolo reacts.

_Present time_

My reverie was interrupted by two loud _thuds_ , one right after the other, from what sounded like right outside the house. I shook my head to clear it. That had to be--

"Shale! What did I say about _flying like you're carrying an egg?_ "

"I was, Dad! If you didn't try to land so close to me--"

"Let me see, son..."

I opened the front door in time to see Piccolo scolding Shale while holding three large eggs in his arms. Shale was bent over, gathering up a much smaller egg that lay a foot or two away in the blue grass. By the time I approached, Piccolo had set down his eggs and was inspecting the one Shale had dropped.

Like his father when he was young, Shale was much younger than he looked. In Earth years, the boy wasn't yet three. But between the fact that he took after Piccolo in precocious early growth and that without the influence of a demon sire, quick maturation was the norm amongst Namekian youth, it was easy to forget that Shale was a half-human hybrid (as Piccolo often did).

"Looks like it was a good thing you had a helper today," I sidled up to Piccolo, brushing my arm against his and pointedly smiling at him as he continued to examine the egg. "I think that's the tiniest egg I've ever seen."

"I found it, Maimai! It's my egg!" Shale crossed his arms over his puffed-out chest proudly.

"You found it! Good work, Shale!" I beamed at my boy, who grinned back at me toothily.

Piccolo smirked and squared his shoulders just a little, clearly proud of Shale despite himself. "He did a little exploring and found it. There are no villages or any signs of life out there in the _Shell_ Region, so we don't know where it's from." He shrugged. "It's better off with us here than out in the wasteland."

"It's mine!" Shale made as though he were going to snatch the egg from Piccolo, who stilled him with a stern look.

"It's Maimai's now." Piccolo handed the small egg to me, catching my quizzical look. All eggs were typically taken to be cared for by Mouri and his attendants until they hatched. Why not this one?

 _Don't ask, trust me_ , I read in Piccolo's eyes.

I kept my expression unchanged. "Sure. So when you go to Mouri's, can you be sure to pick up Gast? He's visiting with Esca." I nodded at Shale. "Time for you and your brother to have lunch. Bring Esca if Mouri and Sulug are busy."

Shale slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "Those babies are such _nerds_."

I was close enough to Piccolo to feel him tense up. "Shale. We've talked about this. No names." I frowned. Shale's swings from toddler to preteen behavior could be exhausting. It was worse when he was hungry.

"And straighten up!" Piccolo growled. He turned to me. "We'll be back soon from Mouri's."


	12. Field Notes Pt. 2/Mouri v. Piccolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moori confronts Piccolo in front of Shale, with an upsetting ultimatum.

Planet Namek Xenoarchaeological Survey - Field notes (volume 2)

Date: Age 794 (Earth), Year 17 (New Namek) _Addendum_

_We received the three eggs from the Shell Region, as well as a fourth egg found by the writer's son. The fourth egg is a remarkable sample as it is a particularly small, though healthy, Namekian egg. The egg is currently in my personal care._

I paused and looked up from my perch on my side of the bed, where I could watch the egg in its 'nest'. Studying nest building and egg care with Cargo had proven to be quite useful.

_The egg is protected in a perpetually heated nest which simulates those found typically in Namekian homes._

Grand Elder Mouri had nothing more than a big, fancy baby bed. But I couldn't be sure if Mouri's presence or magic was able to keep eggs warm, so Piccolo conjured an earth-style heated blanket like he'd once encountered at Capsule Corp. I had wrapped the small egg in the blanket and placed it in the basinette we had used for all three kids; right next to Caraca's crib.

 _The hybrid children continue to grow well. Development is roughly on par with full-blooded Namekian peers._

_Grand Elder Mouri did not appreciate my critique of his repopulation program._

_Note: speak to Piccolo to see if he can make any headway in convincing Mouri we have a problem._

~~~

_Mouri's home_

Mouri grumbled to himself, scowling at Sulug when he announced Piccolo and Shale's arrival. At least when they left they'd be taking Esca's friend, that joke of a Warrior clan Namekian Piccolo had fathered after Shale, with them. Mouri smirked, thinking of the dirt he had on the Daimaos. And it wasn't even clear what exactly Caraca was, in more ways than one--

"Grand Elder." There he was, the misfit Namek himself, holding two of Mouri's unhatched kin in his arms.

"Elder." Shale's smaller, higher voice, slightly muffled behind the large egg, piped up from beside Piccolo.

"Ahh! Thank you, Piccolo and Shale. Please set them down over here," Mouri waved over the father and son.

"Tell him about my egg, Dad!" Shale exclaimed as soon as he had set down his cargo. Mouri looked at Shale with a mixture of indulgence and pity; as though expecting him to finish the joke. Piccolo's jaw tightened.

"Son, we've talked to you about telling stories." Piccolo gave Shale a meaningful look, then shifted his gaze to Mouri and laughed nervously. " _Kids_ ," he muttered to Mouri, as jovially as he could muster.

"As long as we're on the subject of stories," Mouri's expression hardened and he glared at Piccolo, "You've got keep that Earthling mate of yours out of the affairs of Nameks."

 _Oh, no_. Piccolo groaned inwardly and instinctively, moved his body so Shale was standing behind him.

"I remind you, Piccolo, that we have an explicit reason for allowing Maimai to live with us here." The Grand Elder's gaze shifted to Shale, who flinched at the coldness of Mouri's glare and the spike in his father's ki at the Elder's words. "How old is Caraca?"

Piccolo frowned. "What does--"

Mouri cut him off. "Maimai should be pregnant again by now."

Shale gripped onto Piccolo's cape and braced himself to avoid being thrown back by the overflow of ki from Piccolo's spiking anger.

Piccolo's cheeks turned purple, and a vein nearly popped out on his forehead. "That is... none of your concern, Elder..." he managed to grate out from a jaw set in barely-contained rage.

"It's absolutely my concern if my top commander is barren," Mouri's tone was even, businesslike. "If you can't knock her up by the end of this next solar cycle, I'll send in Sulug to do the job." Mouri gestured at Piccolo's student, who stiffened and suddenly became fascinated by a spot on the floor. Shale turned to look at Sulug, prompting Piccolo to shake his arm in a command to turn back around.

"Or," Mouri continued. "I could have Porunga split you and brother Nail, and give him another shot."

Piccolo lunged at Mouri, but Sulug leapt up and caught his arm just before he dropped the Elder to the floor. " _Sensei."_ Sulug bowed slightly and backed off when Piccolo waved him away. He glanced at Shale, who was staring wide-eyed at his father.

"Mouri," Piccolo spoke at last, his voice low. "Keep out of the affairs of my family." Without waiting for the Grand Elder to respond, Piccolo turned on his heel and grabbed Shale by the wrist, hollering for Gast when they got outside Mouri's chamber.


	13. Piccolo Gets to Work (also, an Antenna BJ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Returning home, Piccolo immediately gets to work on fulfilling Moori's demand. 
> 
> *"Atheanna" is borrowed with kind permission from dbzkink’s work; it is a term used by pair-bonded Nameks. (Note that it is used here a bit differently in that Piccolo uses it in reference to his non-Namekian mate. In this context, it is comparable to the terms "one and only", "spouse" or "mate")

"I sent the kids to Cargo's." Piccolo came up from behind me in the kitchen, at the back of the house.

"Oh?"

"Training time." Piccolo wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed himself against me -- he was so much taller, I could feel his hardness against my back. "Training for _us_." He nipped my ear with a fang and that was it. The dishes were abandoned.

"Piccolo!" I exclaimed when he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, bridal-style. He could initiate aggressively but this was unusual even for him. _What the hell had happened at Moori's?_

When we got to the bedroom, Piccolo set me down on the bed and immediately pushed me back, grabbing hold of my wrists in one hand and manoeuvring them over my head while he tore at my gi with the other. I wanted to protest -- I _liked_ that gi -- but the words died in my throat as Piccolo pushed his mouth against mine for an almost bruising kiss.

"Need you," he panted, and the edge in his voice ignited full flames of arousal deep in my belly. " _Now_."

"Mm... Yes... _Piccolo..."_

He pulled his face away from mine just long enough to catch his breath, rebalance himself, and loosen his belt. He didn't even bother to remove all of his clothes; he just pulled away his _obi_ and loosened his leggings, letting his stiff green and pink organ pop out. Usually, he'd pull me onto his lap but this time, he took hold of my legs and positioned them over his bulging shoulders. " _Like this."_ He was breathless; his eyes shining with arousal and anticipation.

I panted with excitement at the sight of Piccolo so dishevelled -- so desperate for me he couldn't be bothered taking the time to remove any articles of the training gear he wore under his weighted mantle, cape and turban -- as he lined himself up between my legs, his deft fingers alternated between caressing my most secret, sensitive spots and dipping one or two fingertips deeper inside, anticipating how pleasurable the wet softness would feel elsewhere. He closed his eyes and groaned, swirling the tip of his hard-on against my dripping wet lower lips and mixing our juices together. I squirmed in his embrace, trying to free my hands from his grip; I wanted to throw them around his neck and pull him to me for a kiss. " _Piccolo_..."

Piccolo snarled in response and tightened his grip on my wrists as if to remind me to have patience, but within moments he let go, freeing a hand so he could complete our coupling. I suppressed my smirk when he lowered his hips at last and steered himself inside, delighting in the sound of Piccolo's grateful gasps and pleasurable sighs. His need for sex always overcame his need for self-control.

" _Mmm_..." I couldn't help moaning as I adjusted to being nearly bent double on my back, Piccolo towering over me. The position made him look much bigger than he actually was, and I licked my lips as a fantasy flitted unbidden through my mind: _what would it be like to be fucked by a giant Namek, like Lord Slug or that hot AF-but-very-happily-mated Namek from Universe 6, Pirina?_

When Piccolo found a steady pace that pleased him, he closed his eyes and arched his back so he could kiss my face. "Maimai," Piccolo whispered in a low, husky voice that made me wetter than I already was. Piccolo closed his eyes. " _Mmm_. You feel so good, my love. My _atheanna_." Wordlessly, I slid a hand up Piccolo's neck so that it came to rest at the base of his antennae. I gently pressed on the base of the left antenna while my other hand brushed against one of my own nipples, trying to forget about giant Nameks, or any other Nameks apart from the one trembling between my thighs; the one making love to me in the bed in which we slept and fucked and held each other where I bore his children. My one and only. My _mate_.

Piccolo's hips bucked hard against me at the sight of me (or more accurately, what he was doing to me). He paused his thrusting so he could grasp onto my legs and ease them down until my feet rested on the bed. Then, he clasped his hands around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, making sure to keep himself buried deep inside as he moved me to face him; it was his favorite position when he was feeling dominant.

"Picco..." I inclined my neck and caught an antenna bulb between my lips. " _Mm_..." I sucked it into my mouth, running my tongue along its length. I felt Piccolo melt under my touch, as much as the huge, bulky warrior Namek could.

"Maimai," Piccolo whispered, his voice strained with pleasure. "You know what that does to me, love--" Not to be outdone, Piccolo dipped his head down and ran his rough tongue across a taut nipple. I moaned as he flicked his tongue against it with just the right amount of pressure to send electric shocks straight down between my legs.

"P--" I didn't finish gasping out his name because he grabbed onto the other breast and pulled on the nipple hard. "Oh, fuck... Picco..." I breathed into Piccolo's ear while he lavished attention on my breasts.

He smacked his lips and pulled them away from my nipple, replacing it with a taloned thumb. "Grind for me, Maimai," he ordered. "Cum for me." His voice was rough, his breaths coming in quick pants. I obliged him, grateful for his blessing to take care of myself while he worked his magic on my nipples.

Bracing my arms on his rock-hard shoulders, I threw my head back and rolled my hips into Piccolo's, reveling in the sensation of his hot, rough skin colliding repeatedly against my soft thighs. Piccolo took the opportunity to kiss up my chest to my neck, brushing the tips of his antennae across my cheek as he did. Grinning to myself, I stuck out my tongue and licked along the stalk of the right one.

" _Ohh_..." Piccolo froze and groaned deep in his throat. " _Maimai_ \--"

I needed no further encouragement. Within moments I had taken both of Piccolo's antennae into my mouth. I hummed, sliding them in so they rested against the inside of my cheeks. Piccolo panted and increased the speed of his thrusting in response to the soft, loving treatment my mouth and tongue were lavishing on the sensitive appendages. He knew better than to pull his head away, even if the intensity of the stimulation at first had made him want to. In the absence of my own pair of antennae with which to caress, access Namekian telepathy or entwine with Piccolo's, I made it a point to perfect the art of _antennae blow jobs_.

Piccolo still had it together enough to grab hold of my hips and hold me in place so he could take control of the pace of our rutting. For a moment, I felt him pause to take in the sight of me mounted atop him, my breasts bouncing in his face, and the sound of my humming which filled Piccolo's sensitive ears and kept him rock-hard. I used the little leverage I had from my place in his lap and ground against him, roughly meeting his thrusts. All the while, my tongue flicked against and teased the little bulbs that tipped Piccolo's antennae.

Piccolo grunted, steeling himself against the onslaught of pleasure, before his hand came up to roughly take hold of a breast, distracting me long enough to earn a keening moan of approval. He growled, then brought the nipple to his mouth, teasing at first by barely brushing the hardened nub against his lips. He knew exactly what I loved, and how badly I needed more of it. I pressed my breast against his face and the encouragement worked; I was rewarded with the immediate, enthusiastic and exquisite laving and loving of his nimble, skilled tongue.

"Nngh!" I moaned around the antennae, unwilling to let them go, no matter how effortlessly their owner reduced me to putty in his big, green hands. In appreciation, Piccolo tightened his grip on my breasts so that I could feel all of his talons nearly piercing my soft flesh. I resisted the urge to squirm; in Piccolo's hands, the wrong move could instantly plunge you into pain from pleasure. He acknowledged my understanding by giving the nipple to which he'd been attending a sloppy kiss before detaching from it noisily, his purple tongue left hanging obscenely from his open mouth, his breath hot against my moistened skin. He paused for only a few seconds before trailing his warm tongue across my chest. He dove into the other breast, pleasuring the nipple with gusto as though he were making up for neglecting it.

Although the intensity of Piccolo's grip and his hips' shift to arrhythmic, deep jabbing thrusts were telltale signs that he was nearing his climax, it was the subtle stiffening of his antennae against my tongue that first alerted me that his control was beginning to slip. I suppressed a smile, allowing the left antenna to slide out of my mouth so my lips and tongue could caress the full length of the right. 

"Mm... Maimai..." Piccolo murmured against my chest. His focus didn't waver, and he didn't loosen his grip on me -- he moved one hand down to my rear end and spread his fingers wide to palm as much flesh as he could; sighing in pleasure as he plunged even deeper with his uneven strokes.

I hummed in approval, Piccolo's antennae flush and warm against my vibrating tongue. I pressed my soft lips against his forehead, right where the appendage sprouted from his glorious green skin. Then, the sound of his panting breaths gave way to helpless, throaty moans and I felt Piccolo's entire body tense up, his talons pricking my buttocks and thighs as he held me right where he wanted me to maximize the pleasure of his final, ball-busting thrusts.

Piccolo broke away from pleasuring me with his devilish lips and tongue only when he could no longer ignore his body's instinctual needs; he threw his head back, pulling his super-sensitive antennae out of my mouth and thrusting his rigid organ into me so hard that my balance was thrown off and i began to tumble backward.

His reflexes slowed by desire, Piccolo didn't realize what was happening fast enough to keep me upright on his lap; instead, he drew me to himself and curled his body around me so that he landed on his back on the mattress and I landed on (and still joined with) him. He groaned as he adjusted to my weight bearing on his hips and still-straining erection; I giggled at how funny we must have looked falling over like that.

"Hmph," Piccolo grunted as he eagerly reclaimed his hold on my rear end, determined to finish what had dragged on too long. _Me too_ , my body cried. _Piccolo, look what you've reduced me to_. The glint in Piccolo's eye suggested my body's silent language betrayed my need, and he flashed me that lopsided grin that he _knew_ just melted me as he grabbed hold of my wrists and started our game, tugging on my arms as though he were trying to pull me down onto his chest.

Instead of leaning into Piccolo's urging, I pulled back, curling my toes into the bedsheets for whatever leverage I could. At the same time, I slid my hips forward, grinding myself hard against his pubic bone and taking him in so deep I could feel the head of his organ brush against my cervix. "Unnhh..." The sudden, deep _twinge_ of pleasure was enough to elicit a wanton moan and make my eyelids flutter. Piccolo gasped and stilled his movements for a beat to process what had just happened. When he did, he flashed me that knee-weakening smirk again and shifted the angle of his hips relative to mine, so he could hit the spot repeatedly with his thrusts.

Typically, pressure from rough fucking on the 'awesome bump deep inside' as Piccolo called it, was at least unremarkable and at worst, uncomfortable and unromantic. But I knew my mate's pleasure tells as well as he knew mine, and he was excited to fuck hard and deep in this position -- so close to completion, when he was sensitive and swollen to his fullest and biggest. Frustrated, he cursed who was responsible for stifling his fiery desire. "Fuck, Maimai, f-fuck! Oh, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Piccolo ground out between needy groans and quick breaths. "Fuck, you're going to _kill_ me, you _maddening_ _little Earth vixen_ , Maimai, you..."

Piccolo's dirty talk and the belly-flipping cervix nudge propelled me into a full-blown climax that radiated out in waves from deep inside my core -- I moaned, and ground myself against his pubic bone _really_ hard, it was involuntary -- and Piccolo's fascinated expression quickly faltered, betraying him when the last scrap of his control dissolved. The sensation of my passage squeezing, fluttering and pulsating helplessly around his sensitive, swollen cock was too much for him to bear.

Piccolo issued a loud roar when he finally let the first shots of pleasure hit him. I watched the great Namek warrior's back arch and he finally thrust deeply and unrestrainedly into me, his eyes scrunched shut and his fangs bared, and his antennae standing on end (I wasn't sure if he was aware they did that). He groped me greedily and giddily, gasping while quivering with his release; he squeezed and smacked my thighs and buttocks, fondling the jiggling, heated flesh to revel in the pleasure he took in showing me that _my body was his, that I belonged to him_. My own legs trembled and spasmed, resisting containment in his big, battle-worn hands while I rode out my own crushingly good climax, finally falling forward onto Piccolo's chest as I tried to catch my breath.

"Maimai." Piccolo wrapped his arms around me and bent to kiss my messy hair. "My Maimai, my _atheanna_ ," Piccolo murmured. In a lower voice he thought I couldn't hear, he continued: "My _atheanna_. _Mine_." Then, as though another thought had suddenly occurred to him, Piccolo tightened his hold on me and rolled us, shifting his weight so that I lay on my back and he lay half on me and half on the bed. 

He beamed at me lovingly for a few moments before he caught himself and shifted a hand to rest on one of my shoulders. "Stay on your back like that," he ordered before he turned away, looking for a water bottle he kept on his night table.

"Piccolo, I'm not ready for a nap." I sat up and stretched out my arms above my head, wiggling my fingers as though frustrated I couldn't touch the ceiling's gentle _downswoop_ which accommodated for the home's domed roof. I lowered my arms and shifted my legs to get out of bed.

Piccolo almost did a spit-take. "Maimai! What-where are you going?"

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Too personal, Picco." I slid off the edge of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"You're coming right back here when you're done, you hear me, Maimai? Come to your _atheanna,_ I want it to be just us for a while, before I go get the kids."

Out of Piccolo's sight but not earshot, I frowned. Piccolo was known, on occasion, to slip into Namekian -- it always seemed to me that it happened when a Namekian term or phrase struck him as most fitting in the moment, or when he wanted to communicate something that he couldn't -- or wouldn't -- express in the Common tongue.

So what _did_ the Grand Elder say to my mate?


	14. Piccolo's Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo takes some time to himself for a meditation, but Nail interrupts him with a warning about Moori. In the meantime, Moori is taking his interference in Piccolo and Maimai's lives to another level.

Piccolo scowled as he scanned the wasteland for a spot where he wouldn't easily be found. He needed solitude. He liked to meditate when he wasn't working and when his human family was sleeping in Maimai's effort to 'keep the growing kids on Earth time'.

It was ironic that finding privacy on Namek was so difficult when the planet had a fraction of the population of Earth's. Hoping he was far enough away from the villages so as to ensure no unwanted social encounters, Piccolo chose a blue grassy spot near to a stream.

Making love with Maimai and spending time with the kids (after having picked them up from a smirking Cargo) had temporarily helped Piccolo forget about Moori. Now, he assumed his familiar lotus pose, slightly levitated off the ground, and closed his eyes. Piccolo sighed, alone with his thoughts at last--

 _'Frieza really did a number on the old man.'_ Nail's voice rumbled to the surface of his consciousness immediately, as if he'd been waiting until this moment to speak.

_Who, Moori?_

' _Yeah.'_

 _I didn't know him until after Dende wished us all to Earth,_ Piccolo shrugged.

_'I know. That's when I noticed he changed. When Guru made him the new Grand Elder-'_

Piccolo snorted. _How do you know it didn't just go to his head?_

 _'-when our people didn't even have our own planet to call home,'_ Nail finished.

_He knew about the dragon balls..._

_'He was afraid, Piccolo!'_

Something about the tone in Nail's voice as it echoed in his head made Piccolo keep quiet.

_'Frieza was worse than the cataclysm! It all happened so suddenly. Before Frieza, we knew Guru was dying. That part wasn't sudden. Guru spent many years preparing Elder Caracol to take over as Grand Elder when he passed.'_

Now Piccolo's silence was owed to his inability to recall anything about the Elder about whom Nail was speaking.

_'Elder Caracol... he was our oldest brother. Guru's eldest son. We were already grieving his death at the hands of Vegeta when Guru passed on Earth.'_

"Hmph," Piccolo acknowledged, remembering in the moments right after returning to Earth, how deeply he'd felt Nail's vicarious pain at what Frieza had done to Old Namek. The memory was visceral: Dende had just healed Piccolo's injuries and he was feeling in great shape physically. But his fusion with Nail was still so new that he felt nearly overwhelmed by the collective grief of Nail's family that surrounded him, not to mention the heavy ache he'd felt in his chest; a manifestation of Nail's pain.

' _Say what you will about Guru, his hard work is responsible for our peoples' endurance in the face of natural disasters and enemy attacks. His wisdom was lost with his and Caracol's deaths. Brother Caracol was already a wise old mage when I first started training.'_

Piccolo rolled his eyes. _Nail, get to the point._ Ever since Nail had slept with Maimai, Piccolo didn't have much patience for him.

' _This_ is _the point_ ,' Nail shot back. ' _You don't know anything about Namek custom or history. Maimai knows more!'_ He made an exasperated sound. ' _Moori isn't a bad guy. He was just traumatized by Frieza and completely unprepared to become Grand Elder, especially in the middle of that disaster... He had no idea what he was doing!'_

 _Okay, I can buy that_ , Piccolo acquiesced. _But then why should he be such a colossal asshole now?_

Nail laughed ruefully. ' _Because he still has no idea what he's doing. He's still scared."_

_Of what? Me?_

Nail stifled a giggle. ' _No. He knows you harbor no ill will towards him, even if you can't stand him.'_

Piccolo growled. _What, then?_

' _The hybrids, Piccolo.'_

 _They are much better behaved than his Esca_ , grumbled Piccolo.

_'He knows the hybrids have special abilities and potential for super strength. You are not from Guru's bloodline. Your children will grow up to surpass Esca and occupy prominent roles in Namek society. Meanwhile, everyone mocks him behind his back. He's threatened.'_

_He's stupid._

' _He's not a genius, but he's not an idiot either,'_ countered Nail. ' _Namek tradition is not so regressive as you think. Leadership is not always inherited. If Shale or Gast or Caraca demonstrate leader-worthy skills, he is obligated to consider them candidates for Grand Eldership.'_

Piccolo absorbed Nail's words, making a connection he hadn't made before. Caraca--Did Maimai know about the name's significance to Guru's kin? He made a mental note to ask.

_So what's his deal? He's the one who guilted me into coming here to train warriors in your absence. Does he want me to take Maimai and the kids back to Earth?_

_'I don't think so,'_ Nail replied quickly. ' _I think he knows that you and your family are destined to be an important part of Namek history. You already were, before you came back,_ ' he added. 

_So were you_ , Piccolo's tone was cool. He had the feeling Nail was trying to flatter him, and not knowing why made him uncomfortable.

Piccolo heard Nail take a breath like he was getting ready to say something else, but his fusee remained silent, as though he'd already said too much.

' _Look_ ,' when Nail spoke, his voice had a ring of finality. _'I don't usually bother you like this for a reason. I'm doing it today because Moori's trying to trick you.'_

'Hm?' That got Piccolo's attention.

' _Do you know when the current solar cycle ends?_ ' Nail didn't wait for an answer. ' _Tomorrow. In Earth time, it ends tomorrow.'_

Piccolo looked up into the green sky, brilliantly lit by one of the planet's directly overhead suns.

' _That sun will set and another one will begin its cycle.'_

 _But that means--_ Piccolo began to understand.

_'Unless it happens in the next few hours, you can't meet Moori's deadline for impregnating your mate.'_

"That _bastard_!" Piccolo roared, dropping his meditative pose and taking on a fighting stance. "How dare he make a fool out of me!"

' _Piccolo_ \--' Nail tried to reason with his host, but it was no use. Piccolo was already speeding back in the direction of the village, whether to confront Moori or mate with Maimai, he didn't know. _Either would be entertaining_ , he thought.

* * *

_Moori's house_

Moori loved his chamber. The biggest room in the village's biggest home was perfectly suited to his purposes. Large, round windows let in plenty of sunlight for the incubating eggs, as well as allowing him to gaze out and keep an eye on the happenings in and around the village. 

Now, he glanced out and saw Daimao, still some ways away from but flying right towards the village. Moori frowned. What was the Earth-born Namek up to out there all alone in the wastelands, anyway? 

"Sulug, my boy, I have a new assignment for you," Moori called out for his assistant to enter his room.

Dutifully, Sulug approached Moori and bowed. "What can I do for you, Grand Elder?" He stood again just in time to see Moori beaming at him.

"Gather the dragon balls," instructed Moori, and he grinned with delight before his expression once again turned dour. "And don't tell anyone. Least of all Daimao."

The request to specifically evade his _sensei_ made Sulug uncomfortable (albeit much less so than Moori's other idea of Sulug acting as a stud for Maimai). But it wasn't his place to ask questions, and even if he could he wasn't sure he wanted to know about whatever Moori was cooking up. So Sulug nodded to acknowledge Moori's command and headed out, flying off in the opposite direction from which Piccolo was coming, heading towards the next closest village.


	15. Pillow Talk/Sulug Speaks Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disturbed by his conversation with Nail, Piccolo rushes back to Maimai with some questions. Sulug realizes Moori is up to no good.

"You look so good like that," Piccolo rasped against my bare shoulder between kisses. "Mmm..."

My mate never wanted to fuck me from behind... What was going on? I shook my head, trying not to think too much. If Piccolo had gotten over his fear of hurting me and was ready for this, I didn't dare question it or discourage him. I threw my head back over my shoulder, trying to make eye contact, but he had me pinned down so that I could barely move. "Piccolo... Piccolo..." I heard myself moaning.

I pushed my hips back into Piccolo's, gratified when he pushed his back into mine. Soon the pace of his thrusting changed, but it began to slow down rather than speed up. Confused, I moved back against him a few times to help get him back into the rhythm.

"Maimai," his voice sounded distant. That was weird, too. "Maimai!"

At that moment my eyes flew open and I realized with some disappointment and embarrassment that it had been a dream.

Piccolo was there, and he was behind me, but he was fully clothed.

"Hey, Maimai," this time Piccolo kissed me on the cheek, having seen me stir. He had slid into bed and was spooning me, his hips flush against my backside. 

I turned around and caught his eye. Something must be up. Piccolo never came back early from a meditation. "Piccolo."

"What were you dreaming about, _atheanna_?" He smirked. "You were moving your hips a lot, and you sure were happy when I got into bed next to you."

I tried to will away the memory of Piccolo holding me down from behind lest my expression betray me. I was glad he was curled up behind me and I could focus my gaze forward, at the bedroom wall. "I don't remember."

Piccolo snorted; he did not believe me but he dropped the subject. "I was thinking," Piccolo turned onto his back and folded his hands behind his head, as if he were relaxing on a grassy knoll instead of our bed. "Hasn't it been a while since we had a baby?"

Immediately, I stiffened, remembering the conversation I'd had with Cargo.

"It's only been six Earth months since Caraca was born." I hoped his response would clarify within which context he meant.

Piccolo stayed silent, so I went on. "It's easy to lose track of time up here with the solar cycle so different from Earth's."

At that, Piccolo's demeanour changed. He pulled his hands back from behind his head and sat up beside me, turning his face away and crossing his arms. He looked tense.

Now I was unsure if he was wondering about Caraca or if something else I'd said had triggered him. Piccolo's continued silence made me nervous. It did not feel like the right moment to mention that Cargo had solved the mystery of Caraca's ki.

"Breastfeeding can delay the return of fertility. I don't think I can get pregnant again until Caraca transitions to water and solids like the boys. It's some kind of natural Earthling protection against getting pregnant again too soon after giving birth."

Piccolo's shoulders tensed. Despite having no telepathic connection, I could practically hear him ask _What happened with Gast, then? A month or two after Shale? And Caraca?_

It's testament that Piccolo is more trusting and forgiving than accusing I knew his questions had more to do with understanding than placing blame.

I sighed. "Shale is different because of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He was weaned really early because his first month or two went by in a minute or so out here. It was similar with my body. I was never pregnant before, but I recovered much quicker after delivering Shale in the Time Chamber than with either Gast or Caraca."

Piccolo just grunted in response. I felt indignance flare up in my chest. "Why is any of this important?" I didn't mind discussing it, but I wanted to know why.

Perhaps realizing that his caginess was unfair, Piccolo relaxed. He leaned back, resting on one elbow, and ran a hand across my thigh. It came to rest on my hip. "I'm sorry, Maimai," he said at last. "It's Moori. He's on about you not producing another hybrid yet." Piccolo looked away.

If Piccolo's unspoken acknowledgement that this line of questioning had nothing to do with him had dissipated my incensed feelings, the mention of Moori brought them rushing back. "That Moori is a sorry bastard. He thinks I'm just a vessel for birthing babies? Well on Earth, we have a name for assholes like that--"

"Yeah I know, you called then 'misogynist fascists'-"

"Well they are!" Suddenly I missed Earth, and its ridiculous politics. At least, I understood Earth politics.

"The point is, apparently he considers the hybrids some kind of compensation for y-- _our_ living here on New Namek."

I scowled. "So basically he only wants me here so our hybrid offspring will be New Namek allies."

Piccolo's shoulders sagged a little more. His hand slid off my thigh, and I was hit with a pang of empathy for him. Originally, he'd come here at Moori's request so Piccolo could train young warriors. While Piccolo objected to the hefty dose of guilt Moori laid on Piccolo for "stealing" Nail on Old Namek, I could see that he'd never been made to feel that his family were outsiders with dues to pay to Moori. Until now.

When it felt like an appropriate amount of time had passed, I murmured softly. "Piccolo--"

Either Piccolo didn't want to hear it or he wanted to kiss me. We lingered in the kiss for a moment, the nonverbal gesture of affection saying more than either of us could have in the moment.

Piccolo's hand was starting to slide back up my thigh when we both heard it. A crunching, cracking sound.

When the sound registered in my brain I pulled back from Piccolo's lips. At first he tried to ignore the sound and coax me back into kissing, but when it happened again, my attention was drawn to the bassinette beside Caraca's crib.

The one where the abandoned egg lay.

* * *

_Several hours later, at Moori's house_

Sulug landed right outside the door to Moori's house, carrying Porunga's Four- and Six-star Dragon Balls.

He felt uneasy as he entered the Grand Elder's home. The two Dragon Balls Sulug carried would complete Moori's set. He had flown over his _sensei's_ home returning with them and seen Shale and Gast playing outside with the village's other children on his way back. Seeing the boys made him even more worried about Moori's plans for the Dragon Balls.

But there was nothing he could do, except remain loyal to Moori in his role. That at least would allow him to learn what, if anything, the Grand Elder had planned with the Dragon Balls.

"Ah, great work, my boy!" Moori praised Sulug effusively as he rushed to meet his assistant carrying the precious cargo. Moori greedily pulled the Four-star ball from Sulug's grasp. Together they hurried down the back hallway of Moori's home, completing the set of Dragon Balls Moori had gathered together in anticipation of summoning Porunga. 

Sulug turned from setting down his Dragon Ball to see the Grand Elder already standing with the precious artifacts gathered as his feet, his hands raised in the air in a summoning pose. Something about the expression on Moori's face sent a chill down Sulug's spine.

And was it just his imagination, or had it suddenly become cloudy? The sunlight seemed to be never-ending on Namek, so Sulug noticed immediately when it was missing.

He'd waited too long to say something. Why didn't he come up with some excuse for not finding the last two Dragon Balls? Or one of them?

_What would sensei do?_

Before Sulug could second-guess himself, he blurted out, "Grand Elder! For what wish are you summoning the Great Dragon Porunga?"

But it was too late; Moori was too caught up in the grandiosity of the moment to hear his loyal assistant.

_"Zee dom Porunga..."_


End file.
